The main objective of the proposed funding period is to train Mr. Brannon Sam, such that he is competitive in the field of organic chemistry at the highest national level. Undertaking such a challenge as the proposed project in catalytic C-C bond formation of amines and unsaturates allows for the development of the skills needed to advance modern chemistry, particularly in regards to complex molecules synthesis. The proposed project will promote Brannon's autonomy by improving his abilities to think critically, interpret and present data, and employ organic synthesis technique. He will gain a deeper understanding of transition-metal catalysis and small-molecule synthesis. Brannon will be the only student trained under this funding opportunity, and there will be approximately 20 students in the laboratory that he will interact with.